Mr & Mrs Moon
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Ally gets pregnant at seventeen and a month before Austin goes on a year long tour. Will she give up the baby so her and Austin can keep living there dreams or will she take a chance and keep her baby giving up everything?
1. Ally tells Trish & Austin Overhears

Mr. & Ms. Moon

Chapter 1: Ally tells Trish and Austin Gets The Wrong Idea

She looked at the 2 skinny tests in her hands and shock her head. No No No No No It cant be right they just can't right! It just can't! She saw her boyfriend run excitedly in the room and she quickly put the tests in her pocket reminding herself to talk to Trish after Austin leaves.

"Ally!"

He ran to her picked her up and spun her around. She froze in fear as she looked into her boyfriends sparkling eyes. Trying to pretend that nothing was wrong she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Hi Austin. What's up?"

"I just got out of a meeting with Jimmy about my tour next month and guess what you get to come with me too."

"Really."

"Yeah. So we can right new songs together and sing our duets."

"Tha-tha-that great baby but a whole year of school."

"We can do on the road."

"What about the store?"

"Your dad can hire someone else to help him."

"But what about Trish and Dez?"

"They can come too."

"But..."

"Ally everything is taken care of. Why aren't you more excited. Now we don't have to be apart for a whole year."

"I just um need to talk to my dad first," Ally said.

"Okay I understand."

Austin grabbed her cheeks and kissed her until they both needed air. They put there foreheads together and looked into each others brown eyes.

"I just can't stand the idea of being away from you for a year."

"Me neither."

Austin sat down in the idea chair and pulled Ally into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. While Austin wrapped his arms around her waist. Austin and Ally would have been dating for a year on Saturday. Trish and Dez finally admitted having feelings for each other and started dating about 6 months ago. Austin and Ally just sat there in each others arms for a long time before Trish and Dez came in.

"Hey Guys," Trish said.

"Hey."

"Hey Austin we better head out if we are going to make it to the movie," Dez said.

"Okay. See you latter Baby," Trish said as Dez gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and said.

"Do whatever it takes to convince your dad."

Ally tried not to look into his eyes or she might snap.

"Okay. You should go Dez is looking impatient."

"Call you latter."

Austin gave Ally one last kiss before he left with Dez. After they left Ally grabbed a pillow from a chair stuck her face in it and screamed.

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked concerned and a little scared.

"No I'm not okay."

"What's going on?"

Ally took the two tests out of her pocket and put them in Trish's hands.

"OMG. Your pregnant?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't been to the doctors yet."

"How long have you been having sex?"

"6 months."

"You have been active for 6 months and haven't told me!"

"Austin didn't want me to."

"How did it happen?"

"We came to Austin's house after our anniversary picnic in the park. He told me he loved me. I said it back for the first time. We started kissing and then one thing lead to another and then we you know."

"OMG."

"A month ago. We were you know doing it and the condom broke. I told him it would be fine because of my pill but I forgot that I forgot to take it that morning."

"That's not good."

"I know. I was suppose to have my period last week but it never came and I have been throwing up early in the morning and late at night."

"Have you told your mom, dad, or Austin?"

"No. No one knows but you and you can't tell anyone."

"Can I at least tell Dez?"

"No because Dez will spill it to Austin not even 5 minutes after you tell him."

"That's true."

"I don't want anyone to know about this not my parents, Dez, and exceptionally not Austin. Not yet anyway."

"When are you going to tell him if it's true."

"I don't know. I'm going to the doctors on Tuesday." (It is Sunday)

Austin who forgot his wallet walked back up to the practice room and was about to enter when he heard Trish say this.

"So what if it is true do you know how much this is going to change Austin and your relationship?"

"I know. All because I was so careless."

"Well it's not all your fault It's his fault to."

"No It's not It was me who forgot to take it."

"It was a stressful morning for you."

"What am I going to do I don't want to be all by myself but I don't want to wreck his career either."

_Wreck my career? What are they talking about?_

"Wait you have a meeting with Jimmy on Tuesday."

"Shoot I totally forgot."

"Can you reschedule?"

"The only other opening is next month."

"Why?"

"He is going on vacation."

"This has to be down before he goes on tour."

"I know I can't keep lying to Austin the guilt is going to eat me alive."

_Lying to me. What would she lie to me about?_

"I guess I need to talk to Jimmy tomorrow and see if I could just move the meeting on Wednesday."

"Right well what are you going to tell Austin?"

"I don't know can you think of a lie for me because I can't tell him the truth not yet anyway."

"I'll think of something."

"Thank you Trish. I know If Austin does end up leaving me I'll still have you."

_Oh My God this can only mean one thing. Ally is cheating on me!_

Austin felt his heart break as he went down stairs to Dez.

"I can't believe she would cheat on me," Austin whispered to himself. "I really can't believe it."

Oh No! Poor Austin. :( What will Ally and Trish do? R&R Please. This is my first Austin & Ally story so go easy.

Brittney Out!


	2. The Talk and the Dream

Mr. & Mrs. Moon

Chapter 2: The Talk and the Dream

"Your being paranoid," Dez told Austin.

"I heard what I heard Dez."

"There is no way Ally would cheat on you!"

"Okay If she's not then explain the secrets and the lies."

"The are just some things people just like keeping to them selves. I'm sure you don't tell Ally _everything_."

"Yes I do. I tell her everything."

"Well she said _yet_ didn't she."

"Yes."

"Well then she's planning on telling you. Just not now."

"Well what can be so big that she won't tell me."

"I don't know dude. You just need to be patent."

(Trish Comes in and wraps her arms around Dez's neck)

"Hey Baby," Dez said.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Austin thinks Ally's cheating on him."

"Dez!"

"Sorry man she asked."

"Austin Ally is not the kinda girl who would cheat on someone. Trust me we have been friends since kindergarten."

"Then I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I think I'm going to go home."

The truth was he was going over to Ally's apartment to see her. Of course he wasn't going to tell her what he heard but maybe he could get a better understanding of what was going on.

~~~~At Ally's apartment~~~~~

"It's not that hard just say Austin I might be..."

She was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. She know it wasn't her dad. So it was either Trish or Austin.

"Come on baby I know your in there."

"Hey," Ally said as Austin gave her a hug.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was going to come latter."

"You said call."

"My phone died."

"Oh."

"And I'm here because I'm worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your don't have the little crazy, sweet, excited, happy spark in you anymore. Right now your a scared little 5 year old who is sitting on her bed crying for her mommy and daddy during a thunderstorm. It's not you. Not the Ally I know and love."

She looked into his concerned, worried, kind, chocolate brown eyes that were full of love and broke down. Austin pulled Ally into his lap and wrapped his arms around her while Ally cried into his chest. They stayed like this until Ally stopped crying. Austin gently took her cheeks in his hands and stoked them. Then he kissed her hands, cheeks, forehead, hair, and finally her lips. It wasn't a make-out secession but short and sweet. "Please talk to me," He said.

Seeing Austin like that broke Ally's heart. Who knew a superstar who can reel in a girl faster then you can say song book can be so sweet and caring.

"Austin I want to tell you. I will tell you soon but I need to figure stuff out first," Ally said in a quiet voice.

"What stuff can be so big that you don't want to tell me. I tell you everything Ally. You know stuff Dez doesn't even know," He said a little more upset then he wanted to.

"Please don't be mad at me," She said as she almost started crying again.

"I'm not mad. I just want to know,"

"I know you do. I'm doing this for us."

"Doing what for us?"

"Waiting to tell you."

Her voice cracked a little as she said "Please be patent with me." He grabbed her hand and looked at her. Her hair was a tangled mess, her face had dried up mascara on it, and her eyes made her look broken. Austin knew something else was going on but he didn't push it any further. He hated seeing her like this. This isn't the Ally that he has known for 3 years and he didn't like it. He stood her up put one of his hands in hers, put her other hand on his heart, and put his other hand on her waist. He whispered in her ear. "You can talk to me about anything. I love you Ally." He kissed her head and forehead again. When he looked at her face again her light brown eyes were filled with fear, love, and tears.

"I love you too," She said in a cracked quiet voice.

"I should go home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave one last look at broken Ally and hoped his Ally would come back before he left. Because If she didn't he didn't know what he would do.

~~~~Latter That Night~~~~~

Ally's Dream

_It's the day before he leaves_ _on tour. Her and Austin where in a fight._

"_I can't believe you! How can you tell Trish before me!"_

"_I didn't know how to tell you."_

"_How hard is it to say Austin I'm pregnant."_

"_Very hard. I didn't want you to be mad at me."_

"_So hide it from me because that makes it so much better."_

"_Austin..."_

"_No. Again I tell you everything with no hesitation but you lie to me and keep probably the biggest secret in the world from me."_

"_Austin please. I'm sorry."_

"_No. That's it I'm done I'll see you at graduation."_

"_Austin please wait..." _

"_No! Have a good life Ally."_

_He left and she sunk to her knees crying her eyes out. She just lost the best part of her. _

Ally woke up with tears streaming down her face. There was only one person who would understand what she is going through.

"Mommy. I need to talk to you."


	3. The Doctors & I Get Ready

Mr. & Mrs. Moon

Chapter 3: The Doctors & I Get Ready

Ally told her mom the whole story.

"Anyway I know you had me as a teenager. So you would know what to do."

"Okay. You should wait until your anniversary to tell him. What are you planning on doing?"

"We are going to the same place we had our first date for dinner , a movie, then he has a surprise for the end of the date."

"Okay here is what you can do. After your appointment if it is positive put you sonogram pictures, your pregnancy tests, your test results from the doctors, and a pill with an X over it and wrap it all in a box. Give him your really present first and then that box at the very end of the night. So he has the rest of the night to think about things."

"That's genius thanks mom!"

"I'll fly back down to Miami as soon as I can okay sweetie. Get some sleep."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Ally feeling much better drifted to sleep.

At The Doctors

"Okay Ms. Dawson I'm going to ask a few questions," Dr. Summers said.

"Okay."

"How long have you been on birth control?"

"3 years."

"How long have you had your period?"

"4 years."

"Are your periods regular or irregular?"

"Regular."

"Late is it?"

"A week."

"How long have you been sexually active?"

"6 months."

"How long has your partner been sexually active?"

"6 months."

"Have you been throwing up?"

"Early morning and Late at night."

"Have you had any changes in appetite?"

"No."

"And last but not least have your hormones been out of whack?"

"A little."

"Okay Ally. I need you to pee into this cup and if it comes out positive we will give you a sonogram and some tips on what do do and what not to do for the next 8-9 months. If it comes out negative then we will discuss some other birth control options."

1 hour latter

The test of course came out positive. Ally did what her mom suggested and put the box under her bed so know one would see it. She wasn't so nervous for Saturday.

Anniversary Day

At The Sonic Boom

"Trish I need you to do me a favor!" Austin exclaimed as he ran over to his manger/friend.

"Oh. Hey Austin. Happy anniversary."

"Thanks. You and Dez too. Anyway I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I still have a lot to do for tonight so I need you to keep Ally busy."

"Keep her busy?"

"Yeah keep her busy and away from me and the practice room."

"Why?"

"I told you yesterday were you not listening."

"Nope."

"Just do it please!"

"Fine."

Austin ran up to the practice room to talk to Dez.

"Dez!"

"Hey man."

"Look I have to pick Ally up at seven and it's already two."

"That's five hours."

"Yes and I still need to pick up her present, the flowers, lights, pebbles, my guitar, my lyrics sheets, reserve tickets to our movie, my car from the auto shop, and get changed."

"You can do all of that in 5 hours?"

"If you and Trish help me."

"How?"

"Trish is stalling Ally."

"So what can I do?"

"I need you to get your extra Christmas lights from your house and the bag of flower peddles from the flower shop by Mini's."

"Got it."

"Do you?"

"You can count on me buddy."

"I really don't have any choice but my hopes are in the air."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm going to reserve the tickets, pick up my car, guitar, extra change of clothes, and the lyrics sheets. I'll meet you back her in 45 minutes."

They both leave.

45 minutes latter

"Austin! Ally's on her way up here!"

"Quick hide everything!"

"On it!"

Outside the practice room

"Ally! What are you doing up here?"

"I just need to get my wallet."

"No you can't go in there!"

"I need some money for a mall day."

"No. Um let me pay for you!"

"Austin you are already going to spend so much money on me tonight. I can't ask you to spend more."

"Then let me get it for you!"

"Austin I can get it myself."

"No. Just stay right here."

5 Minutes Latter

"Here you go."

"Um thanks?"

"You should get down there. You know how cranky Trish gets when she's waiting for someone or something."

"How do you know..."

"Have a good trip. Be safe. Have fun. I'll see you tonight," Austin said as he was pushing Ally towards the stairs.

"Austin what's..."

"Go. I love you."

After that a confessed Ally left with Trish and Austin ran back into the practice room locking the door behind him.

"That was way to close," Austin told Dez.

"No kidding."

"Okay I need you to go down and get the flowers while I get Ally's present."

"What kinda flowers?"

"3 yellow roses, 3 white roses, 3 purple roses, and 3 red roses into a bundle."

"Okay."

"I'm going to Antique Jewelers to get Ally's present. Then we can finish setting stuff up in her which will take a while, I'll get changed and both of us can go on our dates."

"Got it."

4 hours latter

"Okay. I just need you and Trish to watch the store until Ally's Dad gets here. Then you and Trish can go on our date. Make sure nobody touches anything in the practice room."

"Alright."

Austin drove to Ally's Apartment really nervous. Not because it was there anniversary but because Ally was finally going to tell him what was going on. "_I hope it's not going to be to bad."_ He thought to himself. Not knowing what was going to go down tonight he knocked on Ally's door ready to get this night started.


	4. Happy Anniversary?

Mr. & Mrs. Moon

Chapter 4: Happy Anniversary?

"Happy anniversary Ally," Austin said as he handed Ally the roses.

"Aww. Austin there beautiful. Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm going to run to the restroom and put these in water real quick then we can get going."

"Okay."

(Ally left the room and Austin's phone rang)

"Hello?"

"Austin we have a problem," Dez said.

"What happened?"

"I had to go to the bathroom so I asked Trish to watch over things for a minute..."

"Okay."

"Well she got a phone call and turned her back away and two four year old twin came up to the practice room and kinda well you know."

"Damn it Dez! It took me four hours to set everything up!"

"I know. Her present and the stereo are fine but everything else is messed up."

"You and Trish aren't going anywhere until everything is fixed or I'll have your parents take away all your cameras."

"Not my baby's!"

"Oh. Yes. If everything isn't set up the way I had it before I left before the movie is over you can say goodbye to your cameras for a week or two."

"Fine."

(Austin hangs up)

Ally looked at her handsome upset boyfriend. He was wearing a little gel in his hair, a white-t shirt with a blue plaid over shirt and a leather jacket, and blue converse. Austin stared at his beautiful worried girlfriend she had her hair in a half ponytail, she was wearing the same dress she wore to Trish's Quinceanera, a leather jacket, and a pair of black boots. He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers with hers and gave her a quick kiss.

"Are you ready to go."

Everything Ally needed was hidden in the Sonic Boom.

"Yeah."

Illusions Magic Cafe was the same as a year and a half ago. Austin and Ally definitely felt less awkward.

"So what countries/states are you looking forward to the most?"

"New York, Hawaii, California, Italy, France, and a bunch of others. "

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah. It does."

"Are you sad your going to miss your senior year?"

"Nah. We didn't really go to any of those lame parties or dances anyway."

"Oh Yeah."

"I'm really going to miss Trish, Dez, you, even my parents."

"I would miss you guys and my dad if I was away from Florida for a whole year too."

After dinner they went to go see _School of Rock. _(I know it's a old movie but it was the first one that popped in my head.) Halfway through the movie Austin's phone vibrated. He lifted Ally's head from his shoulder, kissed her on the cheek, and said...

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Hi Dez," Austin said after he answered his phone.

"Hey Buddy."

"How is it?"

"I fixed it as good as it can be."

"Thanks Dez and I'm sorry I was so snappy at you earlier."

"It's okay. I know how important it is to you that tonight is perfect."

"Yeah."

"Do you want Trish and I to stay here until you guys get here?"

"No you guys have fun. Just lock everything up before you go."

"Okay. Happy anniversary Buddy."

"You too."

He hung up the phone and went back to Ally. Ally was getting more and more nervous because she knew that after this movie she would have to tell him. Austin was getting really nervous also because he didn't know what the practice room looked like, If his song and guitar were okay, and most importantly if Ally's present was okay. As the ending credits rolled up they felt like there hearts were replaced with drums pounding inside there body's. Ally knew in her heart that Austin wasn't going to be to mad and Austin knew inside his that Dez didn't mean to get all of his hard work ruined. But the worst possible endings played out in there heads as Ally put on the blindfold Austin handed her and Austin was driving her to the Sonic Boom. Austin unlocked the Sonic Boom and led Ally upstairs to the practice room.

"Okay Ally just a few more seconds," Austin told Ally as he unlocked the door to the practice room.

"Okay can I take it off now."

"Yes."

Ally gasped as she saw the practice room. She saw Christmas lights and scented candles lit up everywhere, colorful spotlights in every corner of the room, rose peddles everywhere, two silver crowns next to Austin's guitar, lyrics sheets, and a stool, and a beanbag chair with a picnic basket.

"Oh My Gosh Austin."

"I know I'm not going to be able to go to prom so I figured we should have our own little party here."

He put one of the silver crowns on her and another on himself. He turned on the stereo and the song Be Your Everything by Boy's Like Girls was the first to come on.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes while he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to his body.

Four letter word

But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
You're more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow 

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm

Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will

Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share

I want you all to myself right now  
And I just wanna scream it out  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do  
I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Then to You Can Come To Me

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me  
You struggle in the side  
Losing your mind  
Lying and trying, to be yourself  
And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (**Austin: **chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (**Austin: **truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (**Austin: **puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (**Austin: **Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (**Austin: **Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (**Ally: **Oh, yeah) (**Austin: **I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (**Ally: **Be your smile) (**Austin: **I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (**Austin: **Anything you need) (**Austin: **Anything you'll be) (**Ally: **Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (**Ally: **Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (**Austin: **I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (**Ally: **If you want a friend) (**Austin: **Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (**Ally: **Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me 

You can come to me  
Yeah

"Our song," Ally said.

"Yeah,"

For another 30 minutes the danced away with songs like Young & In Love By Jordan Sparks, Call Me by Kari Kimmel, Perfect Harmony By Max Schneider & KeKe Palmer, Bless The Broken Road By Rascal Flats, One Step Closer By Shane Harper, and Hero By Sterling Knight. After that song was over Austin turned off the stereo, looked into Ally's eyes, and grabbed his guitar.

AN- For the sake of this story the song Timeless wasn't written yet.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

"It's time to exchange presents."

She was worried about that.

"My first present is a song I wrote for you."

"Hold on. My presents are down stairs I'll be right back."

"Okay."

5 Minutes Latter

"Alright I'm Back."

"Okay this song is called Timeless."

Everyday-day-day,  
I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,  
And every night-night-night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,  
Yeah-eh,

And every time we laugh,  
I see the sparks fly,

And every time you blush,  
I feel those butterflies,

Baby, how we feel,  
We'll always be in style,  
Forever and ever,

This love is never gonna fade,  
We are timeless,  
We are timeless,

My heart will never ever change,  
We are timeless,

We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,  
And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,

Our love will always feel this waaaaay,  
We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,  
We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!

When Austin got down singing he saw Ally with tears in her beautiful light brown eyes.

"Here is your second gift."

Ally pulled out a golden charm bracelet with musical instruments and music notes and it had Break Down The Walls engraved on it, a necklace with a heart, and a pair of hanging guitar earrings. She looked at them with awestruck eyes.

"Oh My Gosh Austin. This must have cost you a fortune."

He just shrugged. Ally got up and hugged her boyfriend so hard Austin had trouble breathing.

"Ally...can't...breath..."

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay."

"Here's one thing a brought for you."

Austin pulled out a black tie with white music notes and a matching hat.

"Aw Ally. I love it."

Ally knowing it was know or never through pillows all around Austin.

"Ally what are you doing?"

"I know you have been wondering why I've been acting weird all week."

"A little."

"Well the answers are all in this box."

"What are the pillows for?"

"You'll see."

Austin opened the box and saw the two pregnancy tests, the sonogram pictures, the test results from the doctor, and one of her pills with an X over it and just as Ally expected he passed out.

Does anyone know why the bracelet said break down the walls? Shout Outs to anyone who guys it. Austins talk with Ally and Mr. Dawson finding out is in the next chapter R&R Please!

Brittney Out :) :P


	5. Mr Dawson Worries & Austin Reacts

Mr. & Mrs. Moon

Chapter 5: Mr. Dawson Get's Suspicious & Austin Reacts

Austin put Break Down The Walls on the bracelet because it was the first song they wrote together. Shout Outs to Cookie3, LimoLuzie, ausllylover2345, Wisconsin-girl19, dabyflowers12, and R5Live. Now on to the story.

Since Ally figured that Austin was going to pass out she knew how to wake him up. She was about to take off one of his shoes when she heard her dad come in.

"Hey Ally-Bear I was just wondering if I could...What happened to Austin?"

"Long story that I don't have time to explain to you right now. What did you need?"

"Oh. I was just wondering if I could borrow your keys."

"Again. That's the 3rd time this month."

"I know."

"Here," She said as she tossed him her keys. "Just make sure you leave the door unlocked so I can get in."

"Okay," He left confused and curious.

"Hey Austin I have your favorite smell," She said as she took one of his shoes of and put it under his nose.

"Hi. I'm up! What happened?"

"You passed out after you opened as my mom called it _The Pregnancy Box._"

Ally helped Austin to his feet. Austin sat in the beanbag chair and pulled Ally into his lap.

"Austin?"

"Yeah."

"Your not mad are you?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm just shocked."

"Austin. I'm really sorry it took me so long to tell you. I just didn't know what to say."

"It's okay baby. How long have you known?"

"Well 100% since Tuesday. Had my suspicions since Sunday."

"Oh."

Austin saw the fear come back into his girlfriends eyes. Honestly he was a little scared too. With them both having there music carers raising a baby would be hard but not impossible.

"Ally?"

"Yes Austin?"

"I know your scared. I am too but we can do this."

"We can?"

"Sure we can. We both know money and school won't be a problem. We have 5 people that can look after the baby will we record a couple of songs at the studio. Plus we can work on music while he or she is a sleep or playing."

"But what about your tour?"

"If I talk to Jimmy I'm sure I can get him to shorten it to us coming back in the end of February beginning of March so I can be with you in case you go into labor early."

"You would really do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you Ally. I wouldn't even be going on a world tour if it weren't for you."

Ally smiled and stared into Austin's sparkling eyes. Austin grabbed her cheeks softly and stroked them before finally closing the small gap between them and kissed her. They kissed until they both needed air and then hugged each other like they never wanted to let go. Ally put her head on his chest and slowly started to fall a sleep to the sound of his heart beat. Austin kissed her head and whispered in her ear...

"We can handle anything as long as were together. I love you."

"I love you too," Ally whispered before she fell asleep.

He held Ally in his arms gently and fell asleep with her. They both stayed like that the whole night feeling safe and happy.

Okay next chapter Mike, Mimi, Lester, and Dez find out. R&R Please!

Brittney Out :) :p


End file.
